We Are!
, on the island of . A young man walks through the streets of the port town, lost in his thoughts, seemingly oblivious of the looks being directed his way and the group of rowdy looking men blocking his way a little ahead of him. Thug #1: You picked the wrong place to land, you marine brat. You must be a complete fool if you think you can take me in all on your own, I'll make you wish you had never followed me here. Thug #2: I..I don't think he's listening to you boss. Hey you, didn't you hear what he said? Thug #3: Do you have any idea who he is? He's Captain Tuber, the dreaded 30,000,000 pirate from West Blue. Thug #4: Of course he knows who the captain is you idiot, he followed him here to try and catch him, didn't he? The young marine completely ignores them, softly humming something, and now close enough to the pirates for them to hear him. Thug #2: Can you hear that, he's singing, the bastard's completely ignoring us. Marine: (Singing in a soft voice, as if to himself.) We're gonna gather all our dreams. Thug #3: Is he, is he singing that song? Tuber: Who cares, everyone, attack him! The pirates head forward as one, rushing the young marine, only for him to continue walking forward, still singing the pirate song. Marine: And set in search of something we desire, One Piece! The first pirate reaches the young Marine, swinging his sword downwards in an attempt to cleave the marine in half, only for the marine to dodge at the last moment. Moving to the side at just the right moment, he would simultaneously lash out with his hand, landing a single punch to the pirate's stomach, sending him to crashing to the floor. The punch landed at exactly the same instant as the marine sang out the words "One Piece" in a slightly louder voice. Marine: Compasses only cause delays, delirious with excitement, I take the helm. Yet more pirates attack him, or more precisely attempt to attack him. They all meet the same fate as the first pirate, dealt with by the marine with little effort, all the time singing his song. Tuber: Damn you, do you think you can make fun of me like that? I am the great Captain Tuber, I have a bounty of 30,000,000 on my head. I'll eat you for dinner, you little shit. The Marine completely ignores the pirate and walks right past him. Marine: We're gonna gather all our dreams, and set in search of something we desire. Tuber stops shouting as the marine simply walks by, unable to understand what just happened. Tuber: Hey, where do you think you're going? Didn't you come here to catch me? Marine: A coin in my pocket, and you wanna be my friend? We are, we are on the cruise! We are! By this time the marine has come to a stop in front of the only bar on the street. He is about to take a step in when he notices all the patrons standing outside, the barkeep also standing at the pub's entrance. Marine: (Stepping up to the barkeep, pulling out a piece of paper from a pocket.) Excuse me, but have you seen this man? The barkeep takes a look at the paper which turns out to be a wanted pirate poster, for a pirate with a 100,000,000 bounty on his head, Eustass D. Sid. While the bounty stuns him, he finally takes a look at the picture in the poster. Barkeep: N...no. I have never seen that man. Marine: Oh, is that so. Very well, thank you for your assistance. As he begins to walk away, Tuber suddenly steps up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Tuber: Oy, who the hell do you think you are, you little brat? You think you can just beat up my crew and I'll let you walk away with that? Marine: Me? I'm Hawkins D. James, Marine Commodore. Who are you? Tuber: I'm Captain Tuber, weren't you here to catch me? Jim: Tuber, like the root? Never heard of you. He shrugs Tuber's hand off and walks away, leaving behind a stunned Tuber, whose embarrassment and shock quickly start turning into anger. Tuber: Why you bastard! He rushes forward to attack Jim, who turns around just as Tuber's punch was about to hit him and catches his fist with his left hand. Jim: (His voice suddenly much more cold and calculating as compared to what it had been so far.) I was told not to cause any trouble here, but you seem to be very eager to try and make me go against that. Shatter, pirate captain Tuber. Tuber's entire body bends backwards in pain, blood shooting out from his mouth, as well as numerous cuts that would have suddenly appeared on his body. Jim would let go of his fist, letting him fall to the ground. Jim: (Kneeling next to the defeated pirate.) You could have gone back and helped your crew, but instead you chose to come after me just because I mad you look like a fool? Scum like you don't deserve to live. Saying so he would lay his hand on Tuber's face, who would suddenly convulse for a second before slipping into unconsciousness. Jim would get up and continue walking in the direction he was headed for. Jim: (To the barkeep, as he passes by where he is standing.) Some Marines will be here to take these pirates away, till then keep an eye on them. The barkeep can only nod as the young marine starts walking away, once more singing his sing, now in a slightly louder voice. To be continued. Category:Stories